The invention related generally to animal toilets and more particularly to pet commodes.
The problem of safe and convenient disposal of pet excreta, particularly dog and cat wastes, has become rather critical, particularly in urban areas. It is highly undesirable and, in some locales, illegal to permit one's dog or cat to defecate out of doors.
Attempts at a solution to the problem began with some sort of indoor pet toilet facility. These have met with some degree of success in the case of cats but virtually none at all in the case of dogs. Early attempts include permanent installations connected to the plumbing system of a dwelling both for supply of flushing water and deposit of waste into a sanitary sewer system. Besides the expense involved, such systems just are not practical. Examples of such units are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,204,416; 3,318,285; 3,324,828 and 3,747,563. A similar unit designed for outdoor installation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,427. A more exotic development including a pet shower and arranged for connection to a standard bathroom sink and toilet for supply of water and discharge of waste respectively is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,987.
The lack of success of these and other similar devices led to the development of less expensive and easier to use portable units, most of which comprise full enclosures for the pet, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,783 and 3,871,331. More open enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,988 and 3,842,803, the former including a platform supported endless belt upon which the animal stands to defecate and/or urinate, the latter also having lateral side walls and a floor washed automatically after use. A completely open device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,182 which may be quite useful for cats but makes no provision to satisfy the natural instincts of a male dog, which is to urinate on a vertical surface or column after lifting one or the other of its hind legs.
What is not disclosed in the prior art hereinbefore discussed is a self-contained, portable animal commode of inexpensive construction which is attractively styled, and open enough to encourage pets such as dogs to use the commode without being discomforted by an enclosed feeling which is imparted by the prior art devices. Additionally, the prior art above fails to disclose an animal commode having an easily opened top to permit access to and removal of a waste matter tank, the upper portion of the commode also having an end wall for satisfying the natural urination instincts of male dogs, a washing system for the panel, automatically activated after use by the pet, and a cleaning system for a platform -- supported endless belt upon which the animal stands to deposit excreta which includes a first wiper for cleaning the belt when it is rotated in one direction and a second wiper, engageable with the surface of the belt when the belt is returned to its initial position, ready for subsequent use.